Angel or Demon
by Ruruberry
Summary: Binggung nulis summary. baca aja.  Rete T buat jaga-jaga. terinspirasi dari kisah nyata.  RnR please


**Salam buat para fujoshi. Ya, kembali Ruru membuat fic yang gaje nan ajib. #geplaked.  
Kali ini Ruru buat RenIchi, favoritku setelah SasuNaru.  
Fic ini sebagian adalah kisah nyata dan memang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata.  
Oh iya, minggu ini maaf nggak lanjutin yang My Black Card. Jujur saya sibuk banget. DX  
Thank you buat semua yang udah suport Ruru daridulu.  
Karena ini RenIchi jadi no IchiRuki.  
For my loph, anggap saja kamu di fic ini Ashido. ==v  
Ok, met baca.  
**

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Disclaimer:  
Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Angel or Demon © Deathberry Kuchiki  
Genre : Romance / Friends  
Rated : T (buat jaga-jaga)  
Pairing : RenIchi  
Pairs this chapter : AshiRuki slight RenRukiIchi  
WARNING : AU, OOC, aneh, abal, YAOI / shounen ai, bahasa agak kasar miss typo, Renji P.O.V.  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Summary :  
Kamu milikku.. Tes..  
Kamu untukku.. Tes..  
Kamu bersamaku.. Tes..  
Setiap kali berucap, setiap kali pula ia menitihkan air mata.  
_Your love isn't mine.._

*~ Deathberry ~*

**Angel or Demon****  
Chapter 1 : Prolog**

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Renji!" sapa seorang gadis bermata violet itu padaku. Aku melambai dan berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Yo!" balasku singkat. Ia tersenyum (baca : nyengir) padaku, aku pun meresponnya dengan usapan tanganku dirambutnya.

"Renji, aku ada kabar gembira. Kau adalah sahabatku, jadi aku mau kau tau ini." ucapnya tergesa seakan waktunya sangat sempit.

"Apa? Kau dapat permen? Gitu aja bangga." ejekku. Ia merengut namun sedetik kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Aku jadian sama Ashido-senpai. Selama aku incar dia, aku nggak pernah terbayang benar-benar bisa jadian sama dia. Aku suka sekali Ashido-senpai," jelasnya. Aku termenung sejenak, hatiku tersayat namun ku coba terlihat senang didepannya. "Renji? Kamu nggak apa apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat, Rukia-chan! Akhirnya kamu dapat mengganti posisi Toushiro di hatimu." balasku. Ia memelukku sebentar lalu melepasnya dan berlari meninggalkanku.  
]

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Namaku Renji Abarai, aku pelajar SMA dari Karakura Gakuen. Sekolah elit yang memang sangat terkenal. Tadi itu sahabatku, Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis kecil yang kuat dan manis. Hubunganku dengan dia? Tak ada yang spesial walau terkadang aku ingin meminta lebih. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Aku pulang ke rumahku, maksudku tempat kostku. Tempat yang sederhana tapi menyenangkan. Disana aku selalu terhibur oleh teman-temanku, terutama seorang pria berambut orange bernama Ichigo.

"Oy Renji!" seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan ku lihat seorang pria berambut biru langit menepuk pundakku.

"Mau apa, Grimmjow?" tanyaku. Tentu aku tidak tinggal sendiri di kost ini. Satu kamar ditempati 4 orang dan Grimmjow salah satunya.

"PR, gue binggung ngerjain PR. Lo udah belum?," tanyanya. Aku menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal sambil menggeleng. "Gimana sih lo? Ah, si boncel kemana lagi?" kembali ia bertanya.

"Gimana mau bisa, lo cuma bisa nyontek, geblek!" sindirku. Tiba-tiba sebuah jitakan melayang di keningku. "Gila lo, sakit tau!" keluhku. Grimmjow hanya terdiam dan ku alihkan pandanganku.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar kami terbuka dan terlihat seorang pria pendek berambut salju dengan mata emerlandnya memasuki kamar kami.

"BONCEL! Selamat gue ada lo!" ucap Grimmjow dengan slow motion memeluk Toushiro tinggi-tinggi.

"SETAN! Turunin gue nggak?" bentak Toushiro dan Grimmjow pun menurunkannya. "Ada apaan?" tanya Toushiro merengut sambil membetulkan kemejanya.

"Lo kan pinter, pasti PR kimia lo udah selesai. Gue pinjem ya?" pinta Grimmjow to the point.

"Gue belum selesai satu soal pun. Putus sama Kuchiki bikin gue repot." ujarnya. Grimmjow berduka, ia hanya bisa pasrah karena kedua temannya belum selesai mengerjakan PR.

"Lo bilang susah? Kenapa sama Rukia?" tanyaku. Ia terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak ke ranjangnya untuk tidur.

"Renji, gimana nasib gue besok? Padahal gue udah diperingati sama Aizen-sensei. Gue takut!" curhat Grimmjow sambil mewek-mewek gaje.

"Derita lo lah. Ngomong-ngomong, si Ichigo kemana ya?" tanyaku. "Aku baru pulang Ren, capek." tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul tanpa permisi (?). Ia menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku.

"Kalian ini seperti orang pacaran tau! Dasar maho!" ejek Grimmjow yang lalu menyusul Toushiro tidur.

"Urusai!," jawabku. "Pulangmu malam banget. Kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku cuma binggung tadi nolak ajakannya Ishida," jawabnya singkat.

"Uryuu? Emangnya kenapa? Dia ngajak lo ngapain?" tanyaku sedikit sensi. Sensi? Untuk apa?

"Jalan, tapi aku lagi malas. Dia ngejar terus, jadi binggung. Hehe." jawabnya dengan seringai polos di wajahnya.

"Ya, tolak saja kalau nggak suka!" dukungku. Ia hanya tertawa dengan tingkahku.

"Bagaimana dengan harimu? Menyenangkan?" tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak baik." jawabku singkat. Ia terdiam, ku rasa ia mengerti aku tidak ingin di ganggu atau ditanya. Tiba-tiba aku lelah, mataku terasa sayu dan lemas.

"Gue ngantuk. Lo nggak mau tidur?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. Aku berjalan menuju ranjangku dan tidur di ranjang bersama Ichigo, tentu karena memang kami satu ranjang. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Renji, sudah tidur?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh dengan tatapan sayu.

"Belum. Fikiran gue masih kacau, maaf." jawabku. Ia bangun dengan posisi duduk disebelahku, menarik nafas lalu melirikku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Tanpa ku sangka ia menurunkan tubuhnya tepat diatas tubuhku.

"Apapun yang terjadi, semua akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan malam ini berlalu, fikirkan hari esok." ucapnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Entah kenapa, aku membiarkannya memainkan bibirku. Tanpa disadari, hatiku yang teriris kembali pulih walau masih terdapat bekas disana. Tatapanku melemah, terlalu pusing hingga aku tertidur dalam hangatnya ciuman dari pria berambut orange ini. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"BABON! BANGUN LO!" teriakan panas menembus telingaku. Nyawaku yang tengah bermain, mulai kembali dalam tubuhku. Ku lihat Grimmjow, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo telah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap.

"Nggak sekolah lo?" tanya Toushiro. Aku mencoba bangun, namun tenagaku seakan ditekan. Kepalaku sakit.

"Gue nggak enak badan. Lo absenin gue ya?" jawabku. Grimmjow dan Toushiro mengangguk.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku mau temani Renji sebentar." ucap Ichigo yang membuatku terkejut.

"Gue makin yakin kalian maho!" ejek Grimmjow seraya pergi dari kost kami. Aku hanya terdiam, karena memang tenagaku tidak memungkinkan untuk marah.

"Kenapa lo nggak ikut mereka?" tanyaku. Ichigo terdiam, ia duduk disampingku.

"Renji, kamu nggak sebel apa sama cewek-cewek centil itu?" tanya Ichigo menghadapku. Aku tersenyum lebar, meliriknya sebentar dan kembali tidur.

"Bisa dibilang iya dan tidak. Gue menikmatinya. Kadang jengkel juga," jawabku. Ia membelakangiku, seakan menghindar. "Semalam, kita ngapain?" tanyaku. Wajahnya memerah, ia terkejut. Aku binggung, apa yang terjadi semalam. Karena yang ku ingat hanya aku tertidur setelah berbicara dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hehe." jawabnya. Aku curiga, tapi ku singkirkan perasaanku sejenak.

"Lalu lo gimana? Apa cewek-cewek itu ganggu lo?" tanyaku lagi. Bisa dibilang, kamar kami ini adalah salah satu kamar dari para cowok terkenal di Karakura. Jadi tidak usah heran kalau Ichigo dan aku sering dikejar cewek centil.

"Ichigo, gue ada ide aneh. Tapi, gue gini cuma karena gue ingin menyendiri. Biar nggak ada yang ganggu gue lagi sementara waktu." ucapku.

"Gara-gara Rukia ya?" tanyanya. Aku terkejut, mengalihkan pandanganku dengan wajah memerah.

"Nggak perlu Lo bahas. Gue juga nggak akan bertanya darimana lo tau." jawabku. Aku meliriknya lagi, tatapannya tidak menyenangkan.

"Yah, apapun alasanmu. Apa rencanamu tadi?" tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas. Fikiranku kacau, seakan-akan yang ingin ku utarakan pergi.

"Gue.. Lo.. Mereka.." ucapanku tak tertata. Aku binggung.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya seraya memelukku. Aku terkejut, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ku rasa kemarin ia juga berucap hal seperti ini. Perasaanku sangat nyaman.

"Gue.. Lo mau pura-pura jadi pacar gue?" tanyaku. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Jangan bercanda." ucapnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Gue serius. Gue cuma mau sendiri. Gue terima resiko kalau gue harus dimaki. Tapi, kalo lo nggak mau, nggak masalah. Gue juga nggak mau lo dapat masalah." jelasku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau kok." jawabnya. Perasaanku aneh. Entah kenapa aku menjadi senang. Reflek aku memeluknya.

"Thanks, Ichigo." ucapku. Ia dengan perlahan membalas pelukanku. "Lo nggak sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau menemanimu saja." jawabnya singkat. Kami bersama sekarang terikat. Ku harap, aku siap menghadapi masalah nanti.

― TO BE CONTINUE ―

**Jelek banget ye? Hahaha**

**Gapapalah awal awal ini, aku juga baru pertama buat yaoi scene. XD**

**Tanpa basa basi RnR ya**?


End file.
